Chairo
by Serpent Tailed Angel
Summary: When Raguna is recognized as a member of the royal family he's forced to return to his old life. The only problem, he has no idea how to deal with being a prince. Oh, that, and he's pregnant. Mpreg, duh. Discontinued.
1. Soy Sauce

Gilbert is the name of the king, right? Just checking

As I write this there are 60 days till Rune Factory Frontier comes out in the US. By the time this is posted I'll probably have gotten the game. For the sake of having a sensicle story line, the events of that game never happen. Also, let's pretend that Ivan's conversation with the king went a tad bit differently.

**Chapter 1**

"The king? He's coming here?"

Raguna looked up from soaking his bowl of rice in soy sauce to listen in on the conversation.

"It's odd, isn't it?" Edward said more than asked "Think he's here to see about the dragon?"

"Nah. The royal family's got something to do with the dragons, or so I've heard" Lynette leaned against Raguna's kitchen counter and lifted her beer too her lips (where she'd gotten it from was beyond him). Two seconds later she'd swallowed the whole thing in one go.

"Maybe it's to see the tanks?" Zavier guessed "We haven't been able to get rid of them, and they are a sight to see"

"There's nothing impressive about overgrown tanks" Lynette said haughtily "and he's already addressed the issue of the invasion with Ethelberd. I may not be their head general anymore, but I'm still on top of political issues"

"Well, I can't think of any other reason he-My god, Raguna!" Everyone looked over at the amnesiac, who blinked in surprise and confusion, not understanding where Edward's sudden exasperation came from. The doctor sighed and said in a calmer tone "Raguna… how much rice would you like with your soy sauce?" Raguna blinked again and looked at his rice. He'd been so drawn into the conversation he'd forgotten he was adding the substance to his meal. What had once been a nice bowl of white rice was now a black soup with white specks floating in it.

"Er…" Raguna set the bottle down "I wasn't paying attention" It was a lame excuse, but it was the truth.

Edward shook his head. Zavier laughed. Why were all these people at Raguna's house? It was because of Mist. She'd wanted a birthday party for him. Except they didn't know when his birthday was. So she'd picked the day he came to town. But everyone was busy that day. So it was being held a few days later. But by then it was just a joke and even Mist had better things to do then show up.

"You gonna buy a new one then?" Lynette asked "the bar's still open. Or do you have more in your fridge?"

"N-no. I… I may as well _try_ it. You shouldn't waste after all." Raguna picked up a fork, hesitated, switched to a spoon, and stared at the mixture as if it had paralyzed him.

"Well, have some water at least" Edward set a large bottle down for him "for your own health"

"Don't you dare die from having to much salt" Lynette said more bluntly "I'd be annoyed if soy sauce succeeded over me"

"I'm not going to… to…" Raguna trailed off, staring at the black liquid as if the thought of consuming it was causing the stuff to suck his soul out "…to…"

"Hello" Everyone looked up as Ivan entered.

"You decided to show? Don't you have somewhere else to be on week days?" Edward commented lightly.

"Well, business is slower than usual this month. I figured I'd look at some of the spots around here I can't usually make it too since no one was counting on me selling my…" he glanced at Raguna's rice "…wares…"

Noticing the focus of Ivan's attention. Zavier said "Raguna accidentally drown his rice in soy sauce. We're waiting to see if he can eat it or not"

"Is there really rice in there?" Ivan asked innocently, leaning over Raguna's shoulder. Raguna stuck the spoon and stirred the 'soup' around a bit so that some of the disturbed rice came to the surface "How does someone do that on accident?"

"He was pouring it out (he always uses a lot anyway) and we distracted him" Edward said "We were trying to figure out why the king was coming here"

Ivan stiffened "Here?"

"So says the grape vine. Godwin got the letter announcing his intentions to visit. He told Felicity, who mentioned it to Neumann, who told everyone down at the bar like he was a drunk _before_ Emmett could serve him anything. I wouldn't trust anything he said after drinking though. That man has a high alcohol tolerance, but it's my motto to not take a drunk's words seriously"

"Why would he come. He-"

"Ivan" Raguna interrupted "I don't mean to be rude, but could you stand up? You're starting to lean on me"

"Sorry" Ivan, having forgotten he was leaning over in his shock of hearing about the king, straightened up. "But why would the king come here. It wouldn't be for Terrable, and even though those tanks have become something of a tourist attraction, he hates machines. And he already spoke with Sech's Emperor. The only thing in this town that could possibly still be of interest to him would be…" What all had he reported the last time he'd been in the capital city? "…I see. Yes… that must be it"

"Ivan, have you met the king?" Lynette asked accusingly. Sparks always seemed to fly when she spoke to him. She was certain she recognized Ivan from somewhere, but when she'd approached him privately about it when she first moved into Kardia he'd denied it in such a way that she couldn't help but hate him.

"Well, as a traveling merchant I do get around" Ivan gave a sort of passive laugh and a sweet, gentle smile that somehow returned Lynette's frightening intensity. Like one of those false smiles that hid a venomous look of hatred. Ivan recognized her too.

Everyone else was uncomfortable in the same room as those two. Zavier and Emmett backed away. Raguna, in a desperate attempt to settle the two down, picked up his bowl of soy sauce with rice added and downed it the same way Lynette had her beer.

Everyone stared at him as he gagged and hastily drank the water Edward had set out for him.

"…Impressive" Zavier finally said.

Raguna took a deep breath and stood up "I have to go. Mist asked me to befriend a Mini Dragon, and no one's really here anyway so…"

"Come to the hospital when you get back" Edward said jokingly "I have some new and possibly toxic medicines I've been meaning to test. You could try them out for me"

"No thank you" Raguna bowed and hurried for the door.

"Wait"

Raguna stopped and looked back at the merchant, afraid of getting the same fake smile for interrupting the moment. "Yes?"

"Raguna… Do you like living here in Karida?" Ivan asked

"Yes. This is a very nice town. And the people here are all very kind"

"Make yourself scarce for the next few days. I'm probably wrong, but it's better safe than sorry, right?" Ivan said. He had a fake smile again, but this time it was hiding something else. Without moving very fast at all, he quickly passed Raguna and exited the building.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster:** Chapter un. Yay. J'aime bien le premier chapitre! And Raguna downed a thing of soy sauce, so everyone wins. I think the (bleep) that gets him pregnant will be in chapter 3. The only question is… who should the daddy be? Zavier is a little obvious, but I don't like Lukas to awfully much and I always forget he exists, and Camus is kind of plain. My original idea was an anonymous donor (Raggy was used in an experiment), but that won't work with this story line…

Plus I couldn't use Ivan. Cuss they're all related and stuff.

The most painful part of writing this was that my original draft was 11 pages and I had to scrap the whole thing. Clearly, it killed my effort.

OH yeah, while I'm on a roll with this author's not stuff, this story kinda requires using Raguna's "real name" which was never revealed. So I'm making one up. Right now about half the characters'll call him that, so prepare yourself, and maybe see if you can come up with a name I like better then the one I'm gonna use. Just letting you know right now, I can't stand any name you'd actually expect someone you might meet on the streets to have. I don't like most guys names that begin with "G", and I loathe names that end in "ga"


	2. Chairo

**ThePenandtheSword-**I'm glad you found in funny. The rice part was my favorite too. It actually fit into the second draft of the chapter better (that was really the third) but I made it fit, I just wanted to put it in so bad :P

**Agony-Howl**-Some people will call him by his 'real name'. Some people will call him Raguna. Mostly, he'll probably be called Raguna.

It's a good testimony to my laziness to say that, as I write this chapter, there are now 33 days until Rune Factory Frontier comes out. Hopefully, by the time this story is posted I'll know what the heck is up with Mist Gun (cue confusion among non-Fairy Tail readers)

**Chapter 2**

Greed cave was, in its own unique way, a wonderful place. That was the best Raguna could describe it as. Something about caves drew him to them, but none were so enticing for him as Greed. Sure, Misty Bloom was beautiful, but it was also inaccessible at the current moment.

The taste of soy sauce was stuck in his mouth. He'd stopped at every opportunity along the way to drink as much water as he could, but it didn't seem to be enough. On top of that, he probably drank something contaminated on his way there since his stomach was bothering him now. Or maybe that was still just the soy sauce? Either way, his stomach was bothering him and it made it hard focus on which direction he was going.

He got lost an unusually large number of times as he made his way through the cave. Eventually finding that he had to set up camp sleep there for the night.

The next morning he was feeling better, but deeply regretted not packing extra food with him. So as not to starve to death, he resolved to get Mist's request over with quickly and be on his way.

Still, even with this new determination, it wasn't until high noon that he actually found the monster she'd been hoping for.

Why she wanted a Mini Dragon, he didn't know. If he had to guess, it had been a slowly increasing desire since Terrable had saved the town, and she couldn't resist it any longer. Or maybe she thought it would help him get over his fear of dragons which existed only in her own mind after his last fight in Greed cave. Be it one of those two reasons or something completely random, it was what Mist wanted, and since Raguna was like her little lap dog, it was what he was doing.

Humorously enough, Raguna felt no romantic affection for Mist, and was completely unaware of how easily she controlled him (though Mist just saw it as asking for favors).

The dragon he came across was incredibly stubborn, but he finally managed to send it back to the hut on his farm. With this task accomplished, and his escape spell conveniently missing, he began his long walk home.

Waiting at the crossroad was something unexpected. The first person in the group Raguna spotted there was Godwin, who was timidly greeting a total stranger dressed entirely in silk. Probably the king everyone had been talking about. The third person looked very familiar, but it took Raguna a moment to recognize him. It was Ivan. Ivan with his hair done up differently and in nicer clothing.

Ivan spotted him and made increasingly more obvious gestures for him to scram. Both the king and Godwin looked at him like he was behaving extraordinarily oddly. The king's back was to Raguna, but Godwin was just barely facing the right way to spot Raguna by following Ivan's gaze, and he beckoned for the amnesiac to come over.

Now Raguna was at a loss for what to do. Ivan told him to go-had even warned him the previous day to stay away, but Godwin was telling him to come, and running would be rude.

Now, with so much attention directed behind him the king turned around and his jaw dropped. Ivan gave up and looked away.

"Raguna, come over here" Godwin said out loud.

Raguna did as he was told, coming over and standing next to Godwin.

"That's…" The king stared at him.

"Gilbert, this is Raguna. He's the boy who helped us out with the Sech" Godwin smiled "We were truly blessed the day he wandered into this town"

"Wandered… into… this town?"

Gilbert looked like he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, but Godwin, who was used to seeing Felicity look a little sick but still working had come to view it as normal to see someone so pale "Yes. Lost his memories. Mist found him at the edge of the town and he's been helping us out ever sense. He's like a gift from god"

Ivan looked like he didn't know if he should laugh, groan, or flee.

"Ch…" Gilbert reached out and brushed Raguna's banes back before moving his hand away and letting the boy's hair fall back down "Chairo?"

"Okay. This meeting gone on long enough" Ivan said, grabbing Raguna and starting to pull him away "Raguna, come on, I have something to show you-"

"Chairo, that is you, isn't it? Ivan, why didn't you tell me?" Gilbert accused.

"What are you talking about, grandfather?" Ivan asked with a falsely sweet voice, stopping and looking back at his relative with a fake smile "I told you-I met a boy who looked like my brother. He does look like my brother, doesn't he?" Raguna's eyes widened, and he stared at Ivan in shock.

"Ivan, you know what I mean" Gilbert said "Your habit of dancing around the truth is annoying. Of course he looks like himself."

"Now, grandfather…"

Gilbert extended his hand towards Raguna, ignoring Ivan completely "Chairo… will you return to the capital with me?"

XXXXX

Everyone sat in the bar. Their expressions went from people who were mildly surprised, like Mei, to people who were in a total state of shock, like Bianca who couldn't believe the farmer boy she'd treated like a peasant was a member of the royal family.

"So that's the whole story" Godwin finished. He was the only person standing. Everyone else had sat down, mostly for fear of passing out, though some just didn't feel like standing. Even Raguna, who already knew the whole thing and had several hours to let it sink in, had been sinking further and further into a daze the whole time.

Mist, the one person who seemed completely unfazed by this-most likely because she'd always had such high expectations of him-had spent the speech trying to snap Raguna out of his trance. This included the basics like snapping fingers and varying amounts of shaking to dumping teriyaki sauce over Raguna's head. This was why, when Ivan entered the bar dressed as he normally was, Raguna's hair was off colored and sticky.

For the sake of keeping up his regular routine, Godwin had been sworn into secrecy about Ivan's relation to the royal family. Raguna's had to be brought up though, because no one would accept anything but the truth if he'd just announced he was leaving without giving a reason.

"I thought I'd come by when I heard Raguna would be leaving"

This snapped Raguna out of his trance "I'm leaving?"

"We already went over this with you" Godwin said "Twice"

"We… did?" Raguna blinked "Sorry. My mind kind of froze when the king recognized me"

Ivan should have recognized then that the transition would not be easy.

"Well, if Raguna has to leave…" Mist said thoughtfully "Then let's send him off with a bang! We'll through a goodbye party for him. And then we'll all visit him in the capital when he least expects it! We'll need a really out there place to celebrate… like… Mt Gigant! We can clear out the monsters ahead of time!"

And this was when Raguna should have realized that something was going to go horribly wrong.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Gah. I got stuck forever on what to write next about 3 paragraphs from the end.

Raguna's 'real name' is just the japanese word for brown. I thought it made a decent name, and he has brown hair, so it works.

by the way, I did get RRF before posting chapter 1. It rocks.


	3. Farewell

(_sigh_) chapter 2 didn't get any reviews...

I apologize in advance for any difficulty with reading dialogue.

**Chapter 3**

Raguna rubbed his right arm, not at all pleased with the large gash running down it. "Well, that should do" Edward said as he finished bandaging the wound "That's a nasty bit of bad luck, injuring yourself clearing out the area where your farewell party is being held"

"I'm trying to be optimistic about it" Raguna said "Look at it more like 'thank god that Edward brought his equipment"

Edward laughed "That's a good way of thinking about it. Walking all the way back down the mountain and into town would have certainly ruined things even more, wouldn't they have?" He tied off the bandage and stood up "Well, in the time it took to disinfect and wrap that it looks like Emmett set everything up. Let's go join the others"

Raguna pushed himself off the rock Edward had sat him on to treat his wound and followed the doctor over to the rest of the villagers. Immediately, Mist rushed up to him and poked his arm "It isn't hurt to bad, is it?"

"Well, I won't be able to do much work around the farm for a while, but I'm not really dying either" Raguna told her, grinning at her concern as well as to show that he was just fine.

Mist returned his grin "Great. Come on. Everyone's waiting!"

After explaining to everyone else that he was fine, that his arm would recover, and that he wouldn't die any time in the near future from this injury, a state of semi-normalcy returned. It took a good hour or two for everyone to get over the anxiety that came with being on the mountain and start behaving as if they were at a farewell party, with the exception of Bianca who was simply jumpy and a lot less sardonic the whole time. Clearly, the idea to have a party in an area that had a rep for being dangerous hadn't been of Mist's better streaks of genius. Not that she really had any.

Once everyone returned to their normal level of comfort Raguna found the party to be a lot more enjoyable. Part of this might have been that people now weren't quite as concerned about the possibility of getting drunk and had, well, gotten drunk. Edward had actually been the first, having been claimed by alcohol's influence while trying to convince Lara that she was too tense. He had begun to call the poor girl Lala, and was frequently confusing his own son with Neumann.

Camus was not pleased, but everyone else found it enjoyable. Even Lara had decided to laugh at Edwards inability to say her name.

The only other person who risked reaching this point of intoxication was Lucas, who was quick to disappear after doing so. Raguna made a mental note to check and make sure he hadn't fallen off a cliff after the party was over.

Aside from this everything ran smoothly.

Except for one little hitch.

Okay, one **massive** hitch.

It seemed a little odd to Raguna, as he swept up after the party, that he had to get rid of the monsters before hand and sweep afterward at his own party. Not to mention he was outdoors. But what Mist said was what went, and mist had said to sweep.

Still… it seemed really weird to be sweeping a mountain.

Almost everyone had left. Once Mist was gone Raguna tossed the broom over a cliff (and, to his utter disbelief, watched it get devoured by who knows what) and got ready to go home.

This was when Lucas approached. It came as a bit of a surprise to Raguna, who often forgot the poet existed. The apparently a prince did his best to keep track of everyone, but there were days when Lucas vanished all together, and he didn't stick out much on the days that he could be found. Not that there was ever a reason to look at him. The only time Raguna had ever interacted with him was when he'd sold him a white rock to get money to expand the house he'd no longer be living in.

…

Lucas hadn't _told_ Rosetta about that, had he? Probably not, the two boys both still had their heads attached to their shoulders.

Lucas came up to Raguna with a staggering walk that clearly meant he was drunk. Raguna decided that, in this situation, the best thing to do would be make sure the crummy poet didn't fall over the edge of anything and tried to help Lucas in the direction of town.

"I cn wak jus fine" Lucas hiccupped.

Raguna sighed. "Sure you can" The poet was **really** drunk. This was why, even once he was finally permitted to, he was never going to touch alcohol. Never. **Ever**.

"Y' know" Lucas said "Ah'm not tha found of Rose-hic-tta" he said.

"No? Decided you prefer Felicity? Let me tell you now, she can be just as bossy if you give her the chance" Not that he'd remember that when he woke up with a hangover.

"Nah… ah don lahk Fericity much eider. She's a gurl, ya know"

"Uh huh. And that's a problem because…?"

"Don lahk gurls…"

Raguna stopped, deciding in and odd spout of malice that if he had to haul Lucas's drunken ass to the inn he may as well get something out of it, and that he would milk this for what it was worth. "So your gay, or you just like to make people think you like to kill time chasing skirts?"

"th' one you said…" Nice and specific

"You're gay?" Raguna guessed

"hic-yeh…"

"But you go on and on about Rosetta"

"I can-t leh people know ahm… ahm-hic-into you"

At this point Raguna decided that it had stopped being amusing and put a good ten yards between him and Lucas, as well as the bridge leading out of the mountains. Lucas hiccupped, stared at him for a second, hiccupped again, then sort of limped toward him "Whas wrong?"

"Um… I forgot my…" Raguna searched for a possible object "sword! I forgot my sword further into the mountains. It really isn't safe to take you back. I mean, you could get hurt. I'll go alone"

"S'okay" Lucas came a little closer. Not comfortable with the idea of being near someone gay, especially if they had their eye on **him**, Raguna backed up some more. He ran himself up against a cliff. Not good.

"Lucas, shouldn't you get home. You should head back to the inn. I'll just go get my sword and-"

"S'okay" Lucas repeated "I have a sword"

He was unarmed. The only other meaning Raguna could think of was much less pleasant than the idea of a drunk fruitcake wielding a sword. He took another step back. His foot slipped over the edge. He managed to catch himself, but now he was sure he'd twisted his ankle.

"Lucas, I'm serious. Go back to the inn" he ordered.

"Bu we're awl a…arone" Lucas looked around to make sure they were alone.

Looking back at it, the whole thing would have been hilarious if it had just stopped there, but it went further downhill. Raguna tried to shove Lucas away when he got to close, but pain shot through his arm and he almost pushed himself over again. This time when he caught himself his ankle caused him to fall over. Lucas took this as his chance to move in.

Raguna probably could have pushed him off. His right arm and foot were hurt, sure, but his left side was just fine. The only problem was, at the angel they were at, there was a high chance that using his left arm to push Lucas away would send him tumbling over the cliff that Raguna himself was practically halfway off of. Murder was not something he wanted on his conscience.

The following morning, Raguna left Kardia feeling violated and deeply regretting not attempting murder.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Were I to believe in god, I'd pray that I never get more graphic than that. Hopefully, that wasn't even considered graphic by anybody who read it.

I decided that Lucas would be the best father because he was really the easiest to pass as a closet gay. Zavier and Camus both had one girl they seemed stalkerishly devoted too. Lucas was into everyone, he'd say why they were all a good catch if you spoke to him in the inn. I heard that most people who have trouble coming to terms with their sexuality make a big show of liking the opposite sex.

Somebody showed up on my farm in RRF during fall claiming he knew me from before I got amnesia. Now he's trying to sabotage me. He even got Rosetta mad at me by filling my shipping box with rocks. And he called me something other than Raguna too. It was such a geeky name though, I really hope it was an alias. He made it sound like it could have been.  
I want to strangle that guy.


	4. The Carriage

Guess who's made no progress on RFF? Me. The level of difficulty increases too sharply as you get further into dungeons. And on days when my crops grow it can take all day to pick them. I don't produce enough fodder to recruit any more monsters to help me with that, though, and it's to expensive to buy from Erik.

**Chapter 4**

Raguna was silent as he stepped into the carriage that had been brought up for him. Inside Ivan and Gilbert were already waiting. As with before, Ivan was dressed more like nobility when he arrived, and made a point not to be seen by the townspeople.

He didn't look out the window as they rode away, nor did he speak to his relatives for the first half of the trip. He felt like if made any sound at all, he might cry.

Finally, Ivan forced him to stop his ambitious goal of becoming a mute by asking "Are you looking forward to coming home? You're awfully silent"

Raguna thought about it for a second then shook his head "I don't think it matters much either way." Kardia had Lukas, but on the flip side he'd miss everyone else "But… it'll be a little weird… I don't know anything about politics. I won't be expected to help, will I?"

"Naturally" Gilbert told him "The whole capital city was in an outrage at your disappearance. They'll be even more so once they learn the details of it. We can't actually attack the Sech, but one way or another they will pay."

"…right…"

Ivan leaned over and put a hand on Raguna's knee "Chai? Chairo, are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem gloomy" Ivan looked at him with concern "You're really upset about leaving, aren't you?"

"…"

"Chai?" Raguna decided he _loathed_ his real name. "You can still go back and visit if-"

"What's going to be expected of me? At the palace?"

"At the immediate time? Nothing. You're suffering from amnesia and will need to be re-introduced to the laws of politics." Gilbert said "After that, as a prince you may occasionally have to meet with nobles. Usually when the head of another country comes to negotiate, several other important figures come too. With no queen, the job of meeting _these_ people falls upon the potential heirs"

"Chai always sucked at politics" Ivan reminded Gilbert "Remember? He always went out on missions instead."

"Well then this is the perfect time for him to learn, then. Isn't it" Gilbert said coolly. He looked to Raguna "Chairo, do you know what caused your amnesia?"

"…" Raguna figured he should probably speak for this "Lynette tells me that some sort of medicine was used to wipe my memories."

"Then some sort of medicine can be used to recover them" Gilbert decided "I'll commission a team of pharmacists to work on it as soon as we arrive."

Raguna nodded and returned to staring out the window silently. This, at least, was a plus. Being found by this man who was apparently his grandfather had uprooted him from the place he considered home and, in turn, got him raped. But at least he'd actually get to _know_ who he was. That much he'd be able to say once his memories returned. He couldn't at the moment. No matter how much they told him about his past, it didn't feel like his.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Who hoo. I just wrote 2 fanfic chapters at school. Maybe I can get another in during lunch. Sorry for the late update. Our computer had to get fixed and it took forever.

Oh yeah, and apparently Raguna wanted to own a farm for some time before he got amnesia.

Sorry if I'm spoiling this for people who don't have RFF. If you don't have it **GET IT**. It rocks!


	5. The Castle

**Chapter 5**

Due to his shock over the discovery of his identity, and afterward the shock of what Lucas had done, Raguna had put no thought into how exactly he would handle going to what was apparently his home or how he would be received there. No sooner had he stepped out of the carriage than he'd been tackled to the ground.

"Prince Chairo's home!" someone screamed. Raguna looked up at an excited maid who had pinned him to the ground "Everyone-come quick! Prince Chairo is back!"

"That's enough!" Ivan pulled Raguna out from under the woman and put his hands on his hips "You can't be so violent, Tsuki"

Tsuki looked hurt "But… but I was just so **crushed** when he went missing."

"Uh…"

"This is Tsuki, remember" Ivan told Raguna "She used to be your personal maid"

"**Used** to be? Wait. Why would he need an introduction?" Tsuki demanded

"Later" Ivan insisted "Come on, Chai, I'll take you to your room" he said sweetly before dragging Raguna away.

Up until then Raguna had thought Bianca's house was the most unnecessarily extravagant and oversized thing in existence. Now he realized it was actually rather modest. The castle couldn't have been more overdone if the gods themselves had built it. To his relief, his room was actually very simple. The walls looked like they were made of a cheaper material, the furniture had probably come from somebody's garage sail, and with the exception of a few nice outfits the clothes were all somewhat poor looking.

Ivan noticed him noticing the differences and laughed "One day you got in a fight with Grandfather. I wasn't there, but apparently it had something to do with the royal family spending to much on extravagances. When he didn't listen to you, you put a harmer to all the decorations carved into the walls of your room and threw your furniture out the window. Almost crushed a servant who was tending to the garden, he was lucky to step to the left when he did. A servant plastered over your walls to cover up all the cracks you made."

"Did I really do that?" Raguna did find the castle to be overdone, but that seemed extreme.

"You and Grandfather never saw eye to eye. Whenever you two fought you'd go all out to get him back for whatever he did."

"Oh… okay…" Raguna walked over to his bed and sat down "So… what am I supposed to do?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, I don't anything about politics or nobility" Raguna reminded him "In the carriage you and the king said something about me relearning and having to meet people. What am I supposed to do when that happens? How am I supposed to handle that sort of situation?"

"Say a lot and hold your tongue" Ivan laughed at the baffled expression on Raguna's face upon hearing this advice "You're second in line for the throne. Grandfather handles important people. I, as the first prince, take care of business with those people's advisors and the likes. You, the second prince, usually just deal with frivolous figure heads. You'll mostly just have to keep them entertained. Talk to them about issues without saying anything to opinionated or giving away sensitive information about Norad."

"I think I can do that"

Ivan laughed "You could barely pull it off when you'd received proper instructions. You're too obvious of a person. Lying, keeping secrets, and skirting around the truth are the three key skills needed in politics-and you lack them all. If something you say doesn't give away how you think or feel your face does." Raguna started to object, but realized his brother was right. He was a very easy person to read. "And you could never get the idea of ignoring strange customs. You'd also do something to give away how odd you thought someone was behaving. It started a couple arguments, but nothing big ever came of them."

"Maybe I should just shut myself up in my room where I can't get in the way and won't break any of the rules of trying to live a normal life" Raguna decided, flopping over as he spoke.

Ivan rolled his eyes "Uprooting you was just a hasty move"

"Not political?"

"It was that too" Ivan admitted "Not mincing words, you meet with figure heads because you are one. The cute, young, friendly prince of Norad with the steel solid moral code. It was a huge blow when you went missing. Grandfather must have figured that recovering you would fix some of the damage it did. Of course, if it gets out that your disappearance was a kidnapping or that you have amnesia we'll only have more trouble."

"So I can't even talk to the servants incase I'm supposed to be well acquainted with one."

"Pretty much" Ivan confessed "Don't worry, Chai. You're friend Bianca follows political events and workings. She had a solution for this."

Ivan opened the door and Tabatha stepped in "Hello, master Raguna" She told him. Her voice, as well as his name, were like music to the amnesiac's ears. He sat up and smiled at her.

"Tabatha herself is still learning the castle layout, but once she knows it she can help you find your way around." Ivan told him

"Yes, and years of helping Miss. Bianca avoid people at parties as given me the experience to help you avoid your amnesia being exposed without appearing rude." Tabatha added.

Raguna smiled "That's nice, but I'm really a lot happier to just have someone I **know**"

"You know me" Ivan piped in.

"I know a merchant who comes to town once a week and gives good advice" Raguna replied "Not the first prince of Norad"

Ivan sighed, looking a little hurt "Right. I suppose… that's true. I'll leave the two of you alone"

"Master, that was rude" Tabatha chided the second Ivan was gone.

"Don't call me master-please" Raguna begged "It just doesn't sound right"

"But you're a prince"

"No. I'm not. I'm an amnesiac farmer who's in way over his head" Raguna told her "So please, just call me Raguna"

Tabatha smiled "Yes, Raguna"

"Is Bianca okay with this?" Raguna asked, flopping over again.

Tabatha nodded "She's a little cold, but not thoughtless. She realized you'd be lonely here in the place, and she wanted you to have someone you knew to be at your side. Since I actually know how to act as a maid I would have the easiest time taking on this job" Raguna imagined Mist trying to behave like a maid and nodded in agreement "She spoke with Ivan about it last night, and her father is getting a new maid in my place."

"And you're okay with this?"

Tabatha blushed "I-I'm happy to help you!" quickly covering this up, she added "And I was curious about what a large human city would look like, as well. And the inner working of the Norad castle… I… that is…"

She stopped, noticing Raguna had fallen asleep "We work on manners starting tomorrow" she promised, then left the room.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: I got out everything I wanted to in the first 2 thirds of this, the final part was just a filler so I could work up to an ending.

btw, if anyone reading this wants to review, I'm not stopping you...  
please... I feel rejected...


	6. Not a chapter

Yeah, so I'm violating rules by using this to post a message instead of a chapter, whatever. I don't have a chapter ready but I wanted to put this up as soon as possible.

_This story is partially inspired by, and dedicated too, ThePenandtheSword, and by h t t p : / / m a g i c a l g i r l y o s s y . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / O u t – 1 1 3 9 8 8 1 3 2. And also just because I'm messed up in the head and slowly becoming more so as I write and read more stuff like this._

I don't know if I mentioned this or not but I had two or three different ideas I was considering. I knew I wrote this but I couldn't find it at the end of the first chapter where it was supposed to be. I'd attatched it to the other story. Oops.

That's all.


	7. You Seem To Be Pregnant

Clarification on the dedication thing. The picture I had the link too is what made me seriously start thinking of ideas for mpregs. ThePenandtheSword is the person who convinced to me to post a RF mpreg. They're both counted as inspirations, but the dedication goes exclusively to ThePenandtheSword

**Azure Neko**-Yeah, but by posting it seperatly people who already read chapter one are more likely to see it.

**Chapter 6**

Palace life wasn't nearly as bad as Raguna had expected, but only because his expectations had been very low. Every day Tabatha would wake him up with an outfit and breakfast already prepared. When he insisted he was capable of this himself she agreed to let him pick out his own clothes but she would still make his meals. After trying this out for one day she refused to let him decide what he'd wear again.

After this Raguna would spend the better part of his day receiving a lecture from either Ivan or Gilbert on how to behave in court, what to say in meetings, how to handle this or that situation, and so on. After this he'd sit in his room and read various books or practice magic.

Come nightfall he'd sneak out into the halls or, after being caught once, his window, and wander around the castle for a few hours before going to bed.

Ivan told him general information of his return had been released to the public, but since he was allowed little contact with most of the world he had no way of knowing for sure if this as true.

After several weeks of this Raguna was introduced to a desperately needed change in the least desirable of forms. He woke up feeling ill. Because it was a weekend the vast majority of the servants weren't around, so Raguna figured it would be alright to walk around the castle in daylight. He wanted to find Ivan. Tabatha had gone off the previous night to deliver a message to Kardia for him-after setting aside his clothes for the next day of course-so his brother was the only other person he was somewhat familiar with in the castle.

By this time he knew the castle's layout and could take detours to make it to Ivan's room without meeting people. The not meeting people was probably what bothered him the most about his situation.

Ivan looked shocked when he entered his room "You should be in your room right now. Grandfather is giving a speech today but if he finds out you'll-"

"I don't feel good" Raguna interrupted.

"What?"

"I feel sick. I asked Tabatha to deliver a message so she's not here and I didn't know who else to go to. I wasn't sure if it was a problem or not… everything's confusing here."

Ivan sighed "I'm sure it is. We're forcing an awful lot of new rules all at once. This is why I tried to keep it secret that I found you" He reached out and felt Raguna's forehead "How bad is it? You don't have a temperature"

"I feel like I'm going to puke"

"Maybe food poisoning?" Ivan guessed "I'll take you back to your room. Just rest for today-don't sneak out. If you're about to throw up just go into your bathroom. Alright?"

"Kay…"

Raguna remained silent on the trip back. It occurred to him that Ivan was babying him, and he was starting to behave in a manner that encouraged this. He didn't know what to say, though-he couldn't refuse help since he really had no idea what he was doing, but if he allowed this to continue…

He came up with a speech to politely tell Ivan to treat him a little less like a kid by the time they reached his room, but before he could give it Ivan spoke up again "Just get back in bed. I'll tell grandfather you're ill and have a servant you couldn't possibly know bring you something that should be easy to handle. Rest up so you can recover soon, okay."

"Okay. But Ivan-" Ivan left before he could say anything.

XXXXX

As instructed, Raguna rested that day, and the next two as well when he continued to complain about feeling ill. Any doubts about this that his lack of temperature caused were dispelled on the third day when Tabatha brought him up something harder to digest on the king's orders and Raguna threw up all over his floor.

This was when he was given a doctor. Of course, since it was so ridiculously important to make sure no one knew about his amnesia he couldn't just have any doctor. No, he had to suffer through another two days of discomfort while someone the king trusted was sought out.

Raguna had to admit though, when he looked up and saw Edward walk through the door he almost cried for joy. Here was someone else he actually knew.

Edward shooed everyone else out of the room and pulled up a chair next to Raguna's bed "It's nice to see you again Ragu-er-Prince Chairo."

"Raguna's fine"

Edward smiled at him before digging around in a bag of equipment he'd brought with him "I thought you might prefer that" He said without making eye contact. It was a little difficult to hear him of the metal clanking of tools banging against one another "What's palace life like?"

"Not that great"

"I prefer more nature too. The gardens here are beautiful, though. You could get lost in them."

"I have" Raguna admitted "In the middle of the night. I can't go out during the day in case I meet someone I used to know and word of my amnesia gets out. I don't get why it's such a big deal…"

"Personally, I don't either. In fact, the people might even love you more this way, and it would give the nations more reason to dislike the Sech. Prince Chairo was loved by the people because he always tried to act like them. His maid complained that he never left any work for her to do. He refused most luxuries that came with being royalty and often snuck out into the city to interact with commoners. No one ever reported it because he was so fun to be with." For a second Raguna thought it was weird that Edward referred to him as a different person, but realized he didn't really consider himself to be the prince everyone knew either "You're even closer. You're **used **to living in a commoner's home, working for a living, being a normal person. If people found that out they'd feel an even deeper connection to you. And if they heard the Sech was responsible for your misfortunes they'd be up in arms. Other countries would rise too, because the Sech had kidnapped and experimented on a prince. That's a serious offense. They might even all unite to crush the empire."

Raguna lay there silently thinking about this. He couldn't really matter **that** much could he? It was all too much for him to really take in. Only a month ago he was a regular person-albeit one who didn't know his name or birthday. It didn't match at all with what he was told now.

"Now, let's see. I'm told the problem is nausea. No temperature"

"Nuh-uh"

Raguna had a thermometer stuck in his mouth anyway. Edward continued to question him while they waited to see what his temperature was "Have you eaten anything weird lately? You're a prince who's been kidnapped once already. Someone could have tried to poison you"

"Tabatha cooks everything for me"

"Mm. She has a good sense of taste."

"Yeah, but sense I got sick she only makes me rice porridge" Raguna said.

Edward laughed "Well, that's good for you. It's easy on the stomach. Let's see… hm… yup. You have a normal temperature. Task your shirt off." He pulled out a stethoscope. Raguna removed his shirt. He was wearing a nice comfy loose one since he didn't have to go anywhere. He shivered when the cold metal touched his bare skin. There was a moment of silence "Hm… you're heart beat is normal…"

Edward sat back "Well this is a puzzler. I examined you enough all those times you passed out from exhaustion to know that you don't have any sort of chronic illness, it's not a disease, and I can't see how you could have been poisoned. Maybe it's stress"

"That's all?" Raguna asked, grabbing his shirt and pulling it back over his head.

"Most likely, you were just reintroduced to the royal family after all. Though if that were the case you'd at least have an increased heart rate. Let me check again." Edward put the stethoscope back on Raguna's chest as the amnesiac finished slipping into his shirt, accidentally knocking the doctor's hand lower down as he did so.

At first it seemed a little funny to Raguna that Edward didn't move the stethoscope off his stomach, there was nothing to hear there. He became a little concerned though, when he noticed the intent look on Edward's face.

"Um…"

"Raguna… have you been involved in any sort of sexual activities recently?"

The Lucas raping him, a memory he'd successfully buried a few days after arriving, flashed through his mind "Y-yeah. Once. A-at the farewell party."

"I didn't know you played for that team"

"N-no! I was-" Raguna bit his tongue.

Edward gave him a sympathetic smile, getting the general idea of what happened. Rather than ask about it and put Raguna in a tight spot he said something even worse "Well, you seem to be pregnant."

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: All things considered, I think I came up with a pretty good way of getting the doc. to check him for a baby.

PLEASE review.


	8. No one cares how, it seems

Heh... oops. Posted the wrong chapter here. Sorry. It's fixed now. Thank's _ThePenandtheSword_ for pointing it out.

**Chapter 7**

"Does anybody care about how this is possible?" Was the first thing to come out of Ivan's mouth. Right after telling Raguna his condition Edward had invited Gilbert and Ivan in and explained the situation to him. Ivan's question had been after ten long minutes of Gilbert and Edward planning the child's position in the royal family and the possibility of him being an heir to the thrown since Ivan seemed to be in no hurry to even pick up a girlfriend.

When he asked it both older men looked at him like he was weird.

"I think it's a legitimate question." Raguna put in.

Both older men look at both of them like they were weird.

"This does bring up a few issues, though" Gilbert said, turning back to Edward "We can't hide the fact that Chairo's pregnant. Maybe for another month or two, but it will become obvious eventually. The public loved him-they're certain to want to see him with the baby. If he makes an appearance they could learn of his amnesia."

"That's hardly an issue" Edward said "What matters to the public isn't if your grandson remembers being your grandson. They just like that he supports you and acts like them."

"Yes but…"

"Come on, Chai" Ivan pulled Raguna out of bed "Lets go, when Grandfather gets like this you just can't get involved."

Raguna followed Ivan to his room, where he was seated on a much nicer looking bed than the one he'd just been lying in. "Pregnant?"

"That's what Edward said"

"And you agree with him?" Ivan asked, sitting down next to his younger brother "You can think of a way a guy could get pregnant? A father? You're okay with this?"

"I… no. I'm not okay with it. I think it just hasn't completely sunk in yet. But… um… the father…" Raguna looked at the window so Ivan wouldn't be able to see his face "L-Lucas. Lucas… at the farewell party. He… he was drunk… and I'd hurt myself earlier that day so I couldn't stop him. I probably could have shoved him off easily, but we were on the edge of a cliff and he could have been really hurt or killed."

"Oh, he'll be killed" Ivan assured him.

"Haha…" Raguna looked back at Ivan and saw how serious he looked "N-no. Ivan, murder is… This is… You can't kill somebody" Ivan didn't look dissuaded. Raguna tried a different approach "He was wasted. I could have easily shoved him off, I didn't because it would have killed him. You'll just make everything worse if you take his life."

This one did seem to get across to Ivan "Fine. I'll just arrest him."

"I-if you do that everyone in Karida will-" Raguna stopped himself. He'd already given away to Edward that he'd been raped. It made no difference now whether or not Ivan did something that made it obvious. Edward would mention it to Lara. She'd say it allowed during a prayer. Half the town would hear her. They'd tell the other half. That's how news spread in Kardia. It was impossible to trust someone with a secret. "Fine. I can't stop you, can I?"

"No. I'm the **older** brother, remember?"

"No. I **don't** remember" Raguna reminded him very dryly. To his irritation Ivan laughed at this "Wh-what?"

"Want to go out to the garden?"

"In the day time?" Raguna asked "Won't the king-I mean Grandfather get mad? I'm not supposed to meet anyone…"

"We both know you're only saying that so you won't come off as over-enthusiastic. Let's go. If something bad happens I'll take the blame. Promise."

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster:** This ending is screaming 'I didn't know how to end this'.

Several good things happened since I last updated:  
I got 2 of my 3 favorite types of pie (I love pie).  
I found my missing thumb drive (now I've got 2, but I'm glad I found my old one).  
My favorite character in my favorite manga turned out to not be dead.  
I got full credit on a major assignment in my English class that another kid made me almost fail.  
I got just the slightest bit better at drawing.


	9. To lazy to name this chapter

Just asking because anyone would... Why did no one point out that I posted a chapter from the wrong fanfic? I mean, thank god ThePenandtheSword finally told me or that would have been there forever!

**Chapter 8**

Life in the palace was much cozier when the restrictions were lifted. After the initial 'I seriously don't remember you' speech that he had to give to every... single... person things were much easier on Raguna. He was no longer confined to his room for unreasonable periods of time. He could go where he pleased within the palace. He could learn the layout himself if he wanted (though he found he was still strongly dependant on Tabatha to get around).

On the flip side, he was now expected to make public appearances. It was a little overwhelming. Without his consent he'd somehow become the symbol of the every day person, of political figures, of motherly love, and of people with horrible luck. When he listened to the people whenever his grandfather gave speeches his name was brought up in practically every other sentence for a while when people pressed to get Sech back. Finally Raguna actually literally blurted out "Shut up! I hate war and if you use me as an excuse to start one I'll-" He was proud of the threat he'd come up with, but Ivan had rather wisely covered his mouth at this point and reminded him that threats were bad. This made him the symbol for child incompetence and honesty in the government as well.

In adition to that he was given the task of sitting and speaking with frivolous government officials who came to visit the country while his grandfather and Ivan spoke with people who were actually important.

This was why he was now sitting on a ridiculously low cushion (to look 'foreign'), feeling super conscious of his baby bump at four months pregnant as he waited for an utterly useless failure of a figure head to come in and take a seat. Apparently he'd been elected as the 'Prime Minister' of a country run by a combo of a royal family and a privately operated yet very popular police force (which raised so many questions). To help with his feeling about his stomach, the first thing the balding man did when he sat down on the other side of the small round table was laugh and pat Raguna's stomach while saying "I would have bailed on this meeting if I didn't get the chance to meet a pregnant boy out of it"

"Sir... please stop that" Raguna managed to get out. He could feel his cheeks burning.

"Aw, come on. We can play around a little" The man said "I didn't know you swung that way"

"I don't, you son of-" Raguna caught himself, took a deep breath, then said "Sir, please, this meeting is-"

"Pointless. We're both figure heads. Anything we say to each other means nothing. The country runs us. We're just here to say what they want, and if we don't they find someone eolse who will" The Prime Minister sighed "Of course, your a figure head because you naturally say what people want to hear. Your the kid who hates frivoulous palace life and doesn't want to be a symbol of war and speaks his mind so that the government looks a little more honest. So tell me, what am I a son of?"

Raguna sighed. Some part of him was nudging for him to summon a fireball on this man, but the part of him that wasn't succumbing to his embarasment and increasing iritation just yet was reminding him that should he harm this person he'd be in a lot of trouble. As personal experience had very recently taught him, harming popular figure heads was a good way to rally the people to fight you.

...

Then again, this person could hardly be so popular with such a personality. It couldn't be to harmful to just...

"Master Chairo" Tabatha, sensing his slipping control over his fists, pulled Raguna up "The king ordered us to return in a few minutes."

"Wouldn't he have said that up a little later?" Raguna asked

"Oh, well, he set it up earlier this morning, but it slipped my mind" Tabatha gave a sweet smile as she lied with disturbing ease "I think it's best we go **now**" she dragged Raguna out of the room then hissed "Raguna, you can't do that"

"Do what?"

"Harm our guests. I saw how badly you wanted to. Control yourself or..." she searched for a threat "Or... or I'll... I'll keep... no... you could easily do that. I won't... your to good with practical skills!" she exclaimed "I'll tell Ivan! That's all I can do! Rat you out! At least with Bianca I could give her meals she didn't like!"

Raguna just laughed and let Tabatha lead him away "Tell on me" he told her after a few minutes "That way I might get out of dealing with him again"

"Grow up" was all he got in response.

OXXXXXO

**Rune Caster**: Ugh... This is SO HARD to keep writing for. But I don't want to abandon it. I hate abandoning fanfics... agh...

It's not like I hate the whole things. Some chapters I really enjoy writing... but not this one... u.u


	10. Chapter 10

I'd like to apologize, but this story has been abandon.

Seriously, sorry. It's just... boring to write. I really enjoyed it at first but I can't make myself keep it up. I really hate discontinuing stories so I'm **REALLY** sorry.


End file.
